Raven's Revenge
by Sunnafire
Summary: The sequel to Babies Secrets and Surprises. Raven returns to seek revenge against her mother's murderers and brings her half brother along. More babies, secrets and surprises from each character too. PLEASE R&R! New chapter added!!!
1. Reference Page

Disclaimer- I don't own the Charmed characters, all characters regularly seen on the show are of the show's own creation, not mine. All other's you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry the sequel took so long, I didn't really know what to do with it. Raven will show up, but not right away, her half brother will be introduced first but don't worry she will show up. I made some charts for reference just because I figured you might be a little confused if I just said something about Paige's energy blast or Phoebe's electricity and didn't tell you anything about it so there ya' go. Well on with the story, and please review or else I won't continue.  
  
Age chart (I'm not exactly sure on the ages as of now but.):  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- 31  
  
Phoebe Halliwell-Turner- 30  
  
Paige Belland- 29  
  
Leo Wyatt- approximately 33  
  
Cole Turner- approximately 35  
  
Glenn Belland- 30  
  
David Wyatt- 4  
  
Patience Turner- 3 1/3  
  
Shawn Wyatt- 2  
  
Danielle and Darcy Belland- barely 1 (Twins)  
  
  
  
Powers Chart:  
  
Piper: Freeze time (expands)  
  
Blow things up  
  
Slow Motion  
  
Back Track Time  
  
Phoebe: Premonition (expands)  
  
Levitation  
  
Electricity  
  
Empathy  
  
Paige: Orb  
  
Telekinetic Orbing  
  
Healing  
  
Energy Blast  
  
  
  
Leo: Orbing  
  
Healing  
  
Levitating  
  
Cole: Shimmering  
  
Energy balls  
  
Note: The children's powers are all binded. 


	2. Three years Past

4 years after Babies, Secrets, and Surprises took place:  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt pursed her lips in annoyance as a spoonful of peas narrowly missed her face. "Ah, the joys of parent hood," she sighed sarcastically.  
  
"No peas!" Shawn exclaimed in a joyous squeal of delight. He began waving his arms madly up and down, banging them on the highchair. With each vibration the bowl of peas in front of him slipped closer and closer to the edge, it was a smart little trick of his he'd learned. Bang on the table and the peas will fall so there for I don't have to eat them, is what Piper could almost swear he was thinking.  
  
She gave a little laugh devoid of humor. "Not this time buddy," she told him as the bowl teetered, she threw up her hands and froze it before it fell. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him as she picked the bowl up from its position and spooned another bite for him.  
  
His bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled with childish tears.  
  
"God help me," Piper groaned as he burst into tears. She rubbed her temples in a clockwise motion, trying to fight the migraine that threatened. "Okay, okay," she told him and picked him up out of the chair.  
  
"Go to sleep you little baby, Go to sleep you little baby, Your mama's gone away, but your daddy's gonna' stay..." she began singing one of the songs from "O Brother Where Art Thou" that Shawn particularly liked.  
  
She continued with the song until his crying had slowed down and was now merely sniffling. She replaced him in the highchair and walked over to the toaster where two pieces of toast had just popped up. She spread butter and jelly on them and placed them on separate plates along with some eggs. "David! Breakfast!" she called into the living room where her four year old was watching his morning cartoons.  
  
The telephone rang while she was simmering a few pieces of bacon she couldn't bring herself to leave. "Leo, could you get that!" she yelled to her husband. Normally her mornings weren't quiet this busy, but for some reason today was.  
  
The ringing stopped as David came racing into the room, he stopped next to her and waited patiently as she added two pieces of bacon to his plate and handed it to him.  
  
"It's Phoebe," Leo said as he came walking into the room with the phone in hand.  
  
"Feed Shawn will you?" she asked as she reached for the phone. "Hey Sis."  
  
"Hey," her younger sister greeted from the other end of the line. "How's life at the Manor?"  
  
"Busy, Shawn decided he didn't want his peas and so now there's a big mess," Piper replied concentrating on the bacon as well as talking. "How's the Loft?"  
  
"Same ol' same ol'," Phoebe sighed. "Patience just got over an ear infection so that means I have to go to work again. No more luxurious days off."  
  
"Awe, I wish I could have a day off from parenting," Piper complained. "Maybe we should all take a few days off and leave the kids to the guys?" she suggested as Shawn threw a spoonful of peas at Leo that hit dead in the center of his face. Piper gave a snort of laughter, "I take that back, they couldn't survive it!"  
  
"I agree," Phoebe agreed. "Well I better go if I'm gonna' get to work early and drop Patience off at daycare."  
  
"I'll call you," Piper replied and hung up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe Halliwell-Turner took Patience's hand and led her into the Bay Mirror where she worked thirty minutes later. Immediately when she walked in she noticed something different about the building. There were a few new people and all the desks were arranged differently. The atmosphere was different as well, it felt like she'd walked into the wrong building.  
  
"Carly, what's going on?" She asked her assistant as she walked by.  
  
"The place is under new management, that's what's going on," a voice behind her replied before Carly could.  
  
Phoebe turned to face a tall blonde man with a dark tan and nice smile, inspite of his good looks Phoebe couldn't help but feel a bad vibe from him. "New management?" Phoebe repeated.  
  
The man nodded. "What part of that did you not understand?" he asked snottily.  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Brendan Price, the new manager slash editor, and you are?" he asked in the same snotty tone.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Turner," she replied.  
  
He looked at his clipboard, scanning it for her name. "I have a Phoebe Halliwell, but no Phoebe Turner."  
  
"That's me," she nodded.  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Halliwell or Turner, which one?" he repeated sighing frustrated.  
  
"Turner," she replied. "Why wasn't I notified about the change?"  
  
"What change?"  
  
"The change in management," she repiled getting more than a little annoyed with the stupid game he was playing.  
  
"There was a flyer in your box the day before yesterday notifying you of the meeting yesterday morning where we discussed the new changes," he replied as if she were the stupid one. "If you were smart and checked your box you would've known about it now wouldn't you?"  
  
She stared at him. "I wasn't here yesterday or the day before, or the day before that."  
  
"Well then you're fired," he replied with a shrug and began to walk off.  
  
She stared after him. "Excuse me? Fired? I don't think so!"  
  
"Well I think so," he replied.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'm Phoebe, as in Ask Phoebe, one of the reasons you get so much business! You can't fire me!" she exclaimed and let go of her daughters hand to march after him.  
  
"I think I can," he called over his shoulder. "You didn't show up for work un-excused for three days, maybe more, I don't know."  
  
"My daughter had an ear infection! It's not like I could leave her home by herself!" she replied and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around and face her.  
  
"It was un-excused," he answered.  
  
"It was too, I Okayed it with Elise," Phoebe told him with her lips pursed in anger.  
  
"But you didn't okay it with me," he shrugged as if there were nothing he could do.  
  
"How can I okay it with you when I didn't even know you existed?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"You could've called," he countered.  
  
"I asked for three days off so I took three days off. I wasn't aware that when I came back an idiot who obviously knows nothing about how to run a newspaper, would be running the place!" she yelled, then turned on heal and marched away, picking Patience up in her arms as she did.  
  
She strapped Patience in her car seat once in the parking lot and climbed into the driver's side turning on her cell phone as she did. "Call Cole," she told the phone.  
  
"Dialing Cole at the Office," the phone said in it's mechanical voice and began dialing.  
  
"Cole Turner's office. This is Tracy, how may I help you?" Cole's long time assistant answered.  
  
"Hey Tracy, it's Phoebe, is Cole in?" she asked still trying to cool down from being so angry. She pulled out of the parking lot carefully, fully aware she needed to calm down in order to drive.  
  
"Yeah, one sec.," she replied, dropping the sophisticated act she used when answering the phone.  
  
"Are you mad mommy?" Patience asked from the back seat.  
  
"Mommy's very angry Sweety, but not at you," she replied smiling into the rear view mirror at her daughter. "Why don't you play with Pooh?" she asked pulling her teddy bear out of the front seat and handing it to her.  
  
"Hey Honey," her husband Cole answered as he picked up the line.  
  
"Hey Baby, you'll never guess what happened to me this morning," she said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I got fired," she replied.  
  
"Fired? What? They can't fire you, you're like their celebrity!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know I brought that up, but the as-idiot," she corrected when she remembered Patience was sitting behind her in the back seat, "didn't care."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"We're under new management and the guy decided that since I didn't ask him for the days off this week that I wasn't worth keeping," she answered.  
  
"But you didn't know!" Cole exclaimed, she could tell he was getting angry.  
  
"I know Baby, I said that too but he told me I should've called him and okayed it with him first. I asked him how I was supposed to call him when I didn't know he existed, but he wouldn't give so I just marched out," she replied.  
  
"Well what are you gonna do now?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"I donno, I guess I've got to find a new job," she sighed.  
  
He was silent for a moment, she could tell he was thinking. "Do you want me to take care of things?"  
  
"If you're suggesting I sue him, then no. I can't really accuse him of anything other than being a jerk," Phoebe frowned.  
  
He sighed. "All right. Well since you have they day off, why don't you take Patience to the park or visit Piper or Paige?" he suggested. "Oh, uh I gotta go Honey, someone's knocking, love you and the baby."  
  
"We love you too," she replied and flipped the phone shut. She glanced into the mirror and watched as Patience played with her teddy bear. "Where do you wanna' go Baby? We can go anywhere you want."  
  
"Auntie Piper's house!" she exclaimed in remarkably good language for a three and half year old. She and Cole made sure to spend a lot of time with her because of what had happened before she was born.  
  
When Phoebe was still pregnant with Patience a demon named Bera had stolen her out of Phoebe's womb when she was barely three months pregnant. She and her sisters had to wait until Bera had given birth to the baby before trying to get her back, otherwise they risked killing both Bera and the child in the process. Ever since she and Cole had gotten Patience back, they'd been extremely protective of her and spent as much time with her as possible.  
  
Thanks to all that time with her, Patience was extremely smart. She could speak very well, count to over one hundred, knew her ABC's, a little basic math, and could read and write. She'd even been pre-accepted into a private school called Rosemary Academy, which was difficult to get into.  
  
To say the least, Phoebe and Cole were extremely proud of their baby girl, and had high hopes for her future as both a witch-demon, and a career woman.  
  
Her thoughts subsided as she pulled to a halt in front of the Manor and parked. She helped Patience out of her car seat and immediately when free, she ran toward the house. Phoebe ran after her as their tradition, it was always a race to see who could get inside first, and Patience always won.  
  
"Auntie Piper! Surprise!" Patience exclaimed as she opened the door and ran inside.  
  
Piper peeked her head out of the den smiling. "Hey!" she asked opening her arms for a hug. Patience jumped into her arms and squeezed her tight.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe greeted as she put her stuff down and kissed Piper on the top of the head. "Where are my two favorite nephews?" she said loudly enough for David to hear.  
  
"Shawn's sleeping upstairs," Piper replied as David came running in screaming for joy the whole way. "What brings you here?" she asked as Phoebe gave David a big hug and kissed him.  
  
"Well, there was a little problem at work," she replied as she shooed the kids away. "I got fired."  
  
"What? They can't fire you!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"That's what Cole said when I told him," she nodded.  
  
"Well what happened? Why?" Piper asked as she motioned for Phoebe to sit in the chair across from her.  
  
Phoebe sighed and went on to explain for the second time why she had been fired. "I got so fed up Piper, I just called him and idiot who doesn't know how to run a newspaper and walked right out."  
  
"You didn't!" Piper exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I did," Phoebe nodded. "It felt good too, he just pissed me off royally."  
  
"If I worked for him I would've quit too," Piper agreed.  
  
"I have a feeling that's what some other people did too, there were a few new people so either he fired the old or they quit," Phoebe shrugged.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Well whatever the reason, I think you and Cole deserve a little alone time together. I'll watch Patience tonight," Piper suggested.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip, unsure.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your baby, I promise," Piper added when she noticed her sister's hesitation. "Scouts honor," she replied and help up two fingers.  
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded, "All right." She sighed and looked over at a picture hanging on the wall above the fireplace. It was a family picture of everyone. In the middle were Piper, herself, and Paige, with Leo standing behind Piper, Cole behind herself and Glenn behind Paige. David and Patience were sitting on the ground in front of their mothers and Piper was holding a four month old Shawn. "How's Paige been? I haven't talked to her lately?"  
  
"She's good," Piper replied with a nod. "She and Glenn are really happy together."  
  
"I'm glad, the first year for us Halliwells has always been rough," she nodded. Paige and Glenn had been married about a year and a half, just after Shawn was born. They now had two adorable twin daughters just barely a year old.  
  
"We should really get a new picture with Dee-Dee in it," Piper said when she noticed the direction of Phoebe's gaze.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"You know, Dee-Dee's the first set of twins in our family?" Piper asked. "Hopefully they're not the last," she added with a mischievous smile dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Are you pregnant again?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
Piper frowned. "Of course not, two boys is enough for me. I don't think I could handle another one. I was talking about you."  
  
"Cole and I decided no more children after what happened," Phoebe replied. "No more, we can't risk it," she added when Piper raised her eyebrows and nodded as if she didn't really believe her. "What was that?"  
  
"Phoebe, we vanquished Bera, she's not coming back again," Piper replied with a sigh.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip. Piper didn't know about the conversation that she and Bera had before they vanquished her. According to Bera she and Cole had been 'together' when he was a teenager, Bera had supposedly had a child with him, one he didn't know anything about. Phoebe had spent many nights, lying awake and wondering if Bera had lied to her, or if there really was a girl out there, living out life without her father.  
  
She'd always had a secret fear that if she got pregnant again, the girl, Raven, would come and take the child as revenge against her mother's death. She couldn't risk it, wouldn't risk it.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Piper asked after a moment.  
  
Phoebe let out a long deep breath as she came back to reality. "Nothing, I was just spacing."  
  
"Oh come on Phoebe, everyone knows you and Bera had a little talk before I killed her, and we all know she said something that seriously upset you. You might as well tell us since we already know half of it," Piper said with a shrug.  
  
"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone. If I do, it might turn out true," she said after a moment of hesitation. "I don't think I could handle it if it did." Before Piper could say anything else Phoebe's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? Why aren't you at work?" a voice asked from the other end of the line.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked confused.  
  
"Brendan Price, the new editor at the Mirror. Why aren't you at work?" he repeated.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I'm not at work because you fired me!" she exclaimed, more than just a little agitated.  
  
He was silent for a moment and she could hear papers being moved around. "Wait, what is your name again?"  
  
"Phoebe Turner." she replied.  
  
"Phoebe Turner," he mumbled to himself and the papers continued to shuffle around. "You write the advice column?"  
  
"Well I used to," she replied.  
  
He gave a little chuckle. "Well stupid me, I didn't realize who you were when I fired you. Okay, you're hired again, see you in twenty minutes, no later or I will fire you for good this time."  
  
"But-" she began and heard a click. "Ugh!" she exclaimed as she flipped her phone shut. "That guy is so weird."  
  
"He hired you again?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, said he didn't know who I was when he fired me," Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"So now he comes groveling back? What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm going back to work," Phoebe replied. "Although if he really does act like this and isn't just pulling my leg, I don't think I'll stick around long."  
  
"I wouldn't," Piper agreed.  
  
Phoebe nodded and walked over to the door leading outside where Patience and David and run off too. "Patience Sweety, come say buh-bye," she called as her daughter was being pushed on the swing by David.  
  
Patience jumped of the swing in mid air, no quiet landing on her feet, but got up and ran over to her ignoring the fact that she'd just scrapped a knee. "Bye Mommy!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh honey, you just scrapped your knee," Phoebe said bending down to look at her knee.  
  
"It doesn't hurt," Patience replied as she looked down at it as if she'd just noticed it for the first time.  
  
Phoebe frowned. "Piper can you-?" she asked pointing to Patience's knee.  
  
"Oh sure, you get to work," Piper nodded.  
  
"Okay," she nodded and turned back to Patience. "You be good Sweety, you're gonna spend the night over here okay?"  
  
"Okay," Patience nodded.  
  
"Love you," she said and gave her one last kiss before heading out the door and off to work for the second time that day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please tell me what you think, if I don't get any feedback, I won't continue, so please review and if you can't review send me your comments at Sunnafire@sbcglobal. I will accept flames, but please be gentle I don't take criticism well and might be forced to retaliate, just kidding! But please if you want to flame me, send them to me at my email address. The next chapter will be posted soon if and only if I get reviews! Bye! 


	3. Workin' Late

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Again, I don't own Charmed. I don't own anything for that matter. On with the story!  
  
Paige Belland sat staring out the window of her office at the streets of San Francisco. It was still early yet and most of her employees hadn't shown up yet, aside from the janitors and her personal assistant that was always there before she was.  
  
Her business was a young one, started a year and a half ago, and was still struggling as most new businesses did, but was reasonably successful. Everyday she would find that they were getting more and more noticed and as of yet had placed 96 kids in foster homes and of those 96 kids 48 had been adopted. It wasn't an exactly high number, but it was reasonable enough.  
  
A secret little wish of hers was to adopt a child of her own, and she had even discussed it with Glenn and the rest of the family. She sighed happily as she recalled her discussion with her husband the night before:  
  
She had walked into the house, weighted down with paper work and dragging her feet. She could swear that it had been the longest day of her life, aside from the day when Danielle and Darcy had been born.  
  
Glenn had met her at the door, a large, goofy, smile plastered across his cute, immature face and holding something behind his back. "Honey I'm home, and I've had a hard day," she said in a singsong voice, devoid of happiness.  
  
His smile fell a little when he noticed her unhappiness and he sighed. "I guess this isn't the time then?"  
  
"Unless you're about to tell me we've won the lottery and I'll never have to work again, then no," she replied.  
  
"Well, not exactly, but...." he trailed off purposely.  
  
"But?" she prompted.  
  
"I thought you weren't in the mood," he asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Okay spill, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Glenn Belland you'd better tell me what you're up to right now mister," she declared with a wavering sense of authority.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really, I just got us approved for making an adoption, that's all," he shrugged and turned away.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed and dropped everything she'd been holding and spun him around to face her. "Are you kidding?"  
  
The grin that had been threatening broke and he smiled. "I'm serious, babe, we were approved." He took the papers out and handed them to her.  
  
She skimmed over them, knowing where to look for what and found it. A large stamp mark reading approved across the last line. "This is so great!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. "You are the best husband ever! I love you so much!"  
  
"I figured you would say something like that," he shrugged blew on his nails and rubbed them on his shirt as if he were all that.  
  
She kissed him again and looked back at the papers, noticing the emblem on the top of the papers. "P3? How'd you get them past me?" she asked, checking the tops of the other papers to make sure.  
  
"Your assistant manager did the checking," he replied. "I was saving it as a surprise, but I was too excited."  
  
She smiled and threw her arms around him again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed again and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
And so that had been her surprise, and had basically made the rest of her week, she was sure. She smiled to herself remembering the rest of the night, which had been full of lovemaking and all sorts of romantic stuff.  
  
She glanced at the time and picked up the phone, dialing Phoebe's cell to tell her the news.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh Paige that is so great!" Phoebe exclaimed upon hearing Paige's news as she got out of the car fifteen minutes later. "I get to have more nieces! Or is it nephews?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Paige replied and Phoebe could tell her sister was smiling from ear to ear. "Yea!" Phoebe squealed.  
  
"I know I can't wait to tell Piper," Paige replied, gushing with excitement. "I would've called you last night, but-"  
  
"I know, I know, you were too busy thanking Glenn to even think about your sisters, I understand," Phoebe replied with a fake sniffle.  
  
"Oh come on," Paige replied, rolling her eyes Phoebe was sure.  
  
"Well I've been really busy lately too," Phoebe answered, seriously this time. She glanced up in her way to her office and noticed her boss walking towards her. "Oh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Love you," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too," she replied and shut her phone.  
  
"Husband?" he asked.  
  
"Sister," Phoebe corrected.  
  
"Right. Well anyway, you're on a tight schedule today. If you start now I think you can finish by deadline," he explained.  
  
"Wait, you're not giving me any extra time?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied after a second.  
  
"But I can't finish it in three hours! That's impossible!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well make it possible," he replied and walked away.  
  
"God I hate him!" she growled after he was out of hearing distance, then turned and walked off to her office to do the impossible in three hours time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked as she answered the phone much later that day.  
  
"Piper?" Cole asked when she answered.  
  
"Hey Cole what's new?" Piper inquired.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just wondering where Phoebe is," Cole replied a little confused. "She's forty-five minutes late, she's usually never this late."  
  
"Did you try her cell?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's turned off," he replied as he looked out the window of the Loft for Phoebe's car.  
  
"Well her new boss called and re-hired her, did you call there too?"  
  
"Well I didn't know that, but yes I did try the office just in case. You don't think anything happened do you?" he asked, now worried.  
  
"No I'm sure she's fine, but why don't you go check on her just in case?" she suggested.  
  
"I was gonna do that if you didn't know where she was," Cole replied, nodding to himself.  
  
"Okay, well call me when you find her, and we've got Patience tonight so you guys have fun," Piper answered.  
  
"We will," he replied and hung up. He waited an extra few seconds at the window, hoping maybe her car would pull in down below but he saw nothing but dark stormy rain clouds and people running for shelter. He sighed and concentrated on his wife then shimmered to where she was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe sighed frustrated. It was late, she was the only one in the office other than her creepy asshole boss, and it was storming outside, making it impossible to write her column. The power had gone out twice on her work computer before she'd had a chance to save her work. Now she was working on her laptop and its juice was running low. Not to mention her boss was now standing in her doorway watching her.  
  
She sighed and took off her glasses frustrated. "Is there something you need?" she asked him.  
  
He pushed off the door frame with his shoulder and walked into the room, then came around behind her desk and leaned over her shoulder, looking at her work. She watched him annoyed as he watched the screen. "Aren't you don't yet?" he asked.  
  
She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her from telling him exactly what she thought of him. "The power has gone off twice and my work wasn't saved, I had to go to my car and get my lap top to finish my column, plus the battery is running low. So in answer to your question, no I'm not done yet."  
  
He turned from the computer and looked at her. "Why do you hate me Phoebe? I don't hate you."  
  
"Coulda' fooled me," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe I hate you because you fired me in front of everyone in the building, including my daughter, then called me back and basically told me to get to work or else. Then you give me three hours to finish my column when it's storming outside. And now you're pestering me to finish it!"  
  
He stared at her, acting as if he hadn't heard a word.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just feel really strange today," she repiled quickly, if she didn't watch her mouth she was going to get fired, again.  
  
He turned back to her computer. "How many letters have you finished?"  
  
"Um..." she turned to the pile of envelopes beside her and began counting. "Eight," she replied.  
  
"It's taken you four and a half hours to do eight letters?" he repeated.  
  
"The power went out," she replied.  
  
"Right, okay, finish this letter and then go home," he said waving a hand. "Nine letters is enough for tomorrow's issue, but tomorrow, double the normal."  
  
"Double? Are you kidding? I'll be here forever!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to take some of these letters home and start tonight," he suggested. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I know you can do it, you're my star."  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise. He was seriously starting to scare her.  
  
"Finish," he replied.  
  
She turned back to her computer and began to type. He was still leaning over her shoulder and she couldn't help but feel bad vibes emanating from him. Never the less, her boss was watching her work, so she made sure the advice she gave was the best she'd ever given.  
  
As soon as she'd finished she gave a little laugh. "Done!" she exclaimed.  
  
He leaned over her to the printer. "Good, remember what I said about tomorrow's column."  
  
There was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see Cole. "Phoebe," he smiled.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing here?" she asked, pushing out of her chair and coming around from behind her desk to hug and kiss him.  
  
"I came to see why you were still here," he replied, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer. He had stood in the door way a few seconds before saying Phoebe's name, and he'd seen the look in the man's eyes as he talked to Phoebe, lust, and when he'd made himself known, jealously.  
  
"That was my fault," the man replied trying to cover up the jealousy in his voice. "I kept her over time to get her column."  
  
"I hope you're paying her over time then," Cole replied and inwardly shuttered. This man was sending off bad vibes, he wondered if Phoebe felt it too or if it was just him.  
  
Brendan paused, glancing at Phoebe who was smiling up at the man named Cole. "Of course."  
  
"Good," Cole nodded, then turned to Phoebe. "Are you ready to go home now?"  
  
She looked over at Brendan for approval. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's free to go."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and grabbed her purse and laptop then turned to Cole. "Ready," she told him and they began walking out.  
  
"So I hear we have the Loft to ourselves tonight?" Cole asked, kissing Phoebe on top of the head.  
  
"Piper offered to watch Patience," Phoebe replied. "I couldn't resist."  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't," he replied with a mischievous smile. She leaned up and kissed him again, truly happy for the first time that day.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I hope I got Brendan to come off as a jerk, because that was my intent. I pretty much know where my story is going, but I'd love to hear some suggestions so feel free to put them in your review. The next chapter isn't going to be a great one in my opinion, but that's really only because I was a little shaky on writing it (it's where the whole PG-13 thing comes in if that doesn't tip you off already). Um, so please review, remember, I won't continue unless I have more than one review a chapter like I did with one of my other stories, yeah, y'all didn't need to know that, okay, shutting up now, please review, bye!!! 


	4. Disturbance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, I'm not too sure about this chapter. I would like to ask for no flames on this particular chapter unless it has nothing to do with the Phoebe/Cole scene at the end. I was embarrassed enough about writing it anyway, but there wasn't really any other way. Umm yeah, if you're under like say 9 (although I doubt a 9 year old would be reading this) don't read it.  
  
Piper sighed and let herself down slowly on the couch. She was completely bushed and sore all over. If she heard one more 'Mommy someone did this' or baby cry she swore she would scream.  
  
Leo orbed in just as she relaxed, smiling a hopeful smile. She took one look at him and knew what he was about. "Oh no, no way. Not tonight. Sorry Honey, I just can't. I am way too tired to even think about it," she replied before he could say anything.  
  
"And I made sure to come back extra late so the kids would be in bed too," he shook his head, bummed out.  
  
"You try getting five kids to sleep, I'm tellin' you, it ain't easy," she replied.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me Piper?" he asked kidding.  
  
"Well apparently Paige decided she wanted to be alone with Glenn tonight," Piper replied. "And I had told Phoebe she needed to be alone with Cole since it's been forever since they had a night to themselves, but Paige... Well she asked and I couldn't very well say no when I offered for Phoebs."  
  
"Right," he nodded and leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her. "I'll just get something to eat then," he started off for the kitchen just as a wail carried from upstairs.  
  
Piper pursed her lips in annoyance as another wail began most likely the twins.  
  
Leo looked up. "Oh, uh, they're calling gotta go!" he exclaimed and disappeared in a shimmer of bluish white lights.  
  
"Leo!" she exclaimed, then growled as the sparks disappeared. She pulled herself off the couch and ran up the stairs with what little energy she had left. Sure enough it was the twins, wailing away because their blanket had managed to slip through the bars of Shawn and David's old crib. "Dee-Dee!" she exclaimed under her breath and stooped to pick up the blanket.  
  
Once the blanket was stuffed comfortably around Danielle and Darcy, more affectionately known as Dee-Dee, they stopped their crying and once again slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"How she manages, I don't know," Piper grumbled to herself as she slipped quietly out of the large walk-in closet that served as a nursery and playroom. She spotted the bed and all but fell into it, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole slammed the car door shut after he'd helped Phoebe out, then pulled her close and kissed her as he'd done so many times before in the car. Both were out of breath and fully aroused with passion, barely aware of anyone else's presence. "Not here Honey, we only have a little further to go," Phoebe told him.  
  
"It might as well be a mile," he whispered back, but grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the entrance of the building. They nearly ran to the elevator in anticipation of being with each other, they received several amused smiles and snickers on the way to the elevator.  
  
They rushed into the elevator just as it began to close, nearly alone except for an older woman and her grandson. "Good evening Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," the older woman greeted.  
  
Cole and Phoebe nodded and turned to each other and began to kiss passionately. Cole slipped his hands around her waist and slowly slid them down to cup her bottom, pulling her closer as he did.  
  
Phoebe reached behind her and fumbled to push the button of the floor they lived on. She turned her attention back to the kiss and deepened it.  
  
The little boy, Gabriel, looked up at the two grown ups curiously and the older woman quickly covered his eyes and turned him away from the scene. The woman reached over and pressed her floor number several times quickly and giving the two lovers a disgusted look.  
  
Cole turned and pushed Phoebe' back against the wall of the elevator and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue search freely inside his mate's mouth.  
  
The elevator stopped and dinged and as the doors opened the old woman and her grandson quickly left. "Well I never-" the old woman was saying to herself.  
  
Phoebe laughed into his mouth.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to make it to the bed Honey," Cole said as he began a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
"You will, don't worry," she assured him and as she did the elevator dinged again signaling they'd reached the floor finally.  
  
He picked her up again and walked into hall, fumbling with the keys as he reached their door. Not even bothering to lock the door, he slammed it shut with his foot and raced up the stairs with her in his arms.  
  
He set her down and fumbled for the zipper of her dress and yanked it down forcefully, trying desperately to see her whole. Pushing open the bedroom door with his foot he set her down and pulled her dress down to her feet as she literally ripped his shirt off. They continued to undress each other, ripping and shredding the others' clothing in the race to be one.  
  
Falling back on to the bed, naked and ready, Phoebe raised her arms to Cole who hovered above her. Placing her hands on either side of his face she slowly guided his mouth to hers. Cole began a trail of kisses across her face, over her stomach, down her legs and everywhere in between, and setting a fiery trial with each searing kiss as he went. Phoebe arched with pleasure and called out his name until she was delirious with need. "Now, I need you now," she told him out of breath.  
  
He obliged her and entered her slowly, taking pleasure when she arched her back to receive him fully. Slowly he began to move within her and she met him with every thrust, until they were both nearing their climax. As they both burst with passion a premonition claimed her mind and body.  
  
Through her own eyes she saw her friends and family flash before her eyes before she could make out who was who. Confused she looked around noticing that the sky was rapidly changing from day to night, day to night repeating over and over again.  
  
By chance she happened a glance down and gasped in shock as her own stomach grew before her eyes with a child that had been planted within this very night. Her eyes pricked with tears as the scene in her vision changed to a hospital. It happened so quickly but the images were seared into her mind forever.  
  
She was laying, her knees up and feet in the stirrups, she could feel the sweat drenching her body as she let of a painful scream. Through squinted eyes she saw Cole, Piper, Paige, Leo and Glenn standing faithfully beside her. And suddenly she was holding her, a sleeping baby bundled in a pink blanket claiming proudly that it's occupant was a girl. Before she had a chance to feel the joy flow through her veins a dark cloud filled the room and a young woman of around twenty appeared. She heard herself scream as the woman snatched the sleeping child out of her arms and disappeared, sneering satisfied at her. Grief washed over her and then it was gone as the vision faded.  
  
"Phoebe?" she heard Cole's worried voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, finding him leaning over her, his expression matching his voice perfectly. She couldn't speak, wouldn't speak for fear of what she would say. The light had been turned on during her premonition and she found she couldn't mask the fear in her eyes as she gazed at him.  
  
"You had a premonition," he observed. He'd seen her reaction to premonitions too many times to bother asking the obvious. "What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing," she squeaked and stole out of the bed as fast as her legs could carry her. She dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, knowing he'd been behind her the whole way.  
  
"Phoebe!" he exclaimed as he tried the knob and found it locked. She sighed to herself and didn't answer, placing a hand on her heart as of to calm it down. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a flood of tears spilled down her cheeks. She let herself slide slowly down onto the bathroom floor, and weep like a baby.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, I can't write a sex scene at all, but hey, I tried. Anyway, if you ignore that whole thing what did you think of the chapter? It was short but I like ending chapters on cliffhangers, it makes you guys get antsy, lol. Okay, review please! Bye!!! 


	5. Inner Battles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, okay, sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter but oh well. So read on and don't forget to review!  
  
Phoebe emerged from the confines of the bathroom what seemed like hours later, the clock on the wall proved her correct, as it read 1:34AM. She found Cole in an armchair by the door dozing peacefully; he'd apparently drug the chair in from the office. She smiled slightly at the display of love and affection, knowing in her heart she could always count on him. He would always be there, waiting for her as he had done all those years ago after she'd vanquished him when the Source had taken him over. He'd waited, not quite patiently, then and was waiting for her now.  
  
She skirted carefully around his chair, careful not to wake him, she still wasn't ready to explain her premonition to him, but she would, she'd have to before long. She slipped quietly into the bedroom they shared and changed into an old pair of worn out jeans and a sweater. She grabbed a dry erase marker and wrote him a note on the mirror where they usually left each other little notes.  
  
Baby, I'm out. I need to get away and think for a while. I love you. Phoebs  
  
She grabbed her keys and quietly slipped out of the Loft.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure where she was going when she hopped into her Porsche, being so successful she and Cole both had expensive cars. She simply drove without paying much attention to where she was going. It was unsafe, she knew, but her mind kept wandering back to her premonition.  
  
It was clear enough what the message had been. The result of making love with Cole that night would be a child. A girl. A baby girl she would carry inside her, not an illusion as it had been when Bera had stolen Patience from her womb, this time her pregnancy would be real. The thought of loosing her figure to childbirth, having to wear maternity clothes for a few months and the pain of the final birth did nothing to sway the sense of pure joy she felt.  
  
But the end of her vision haunted her. A girl, no a woman, in her early twenties so it seemed, with long hair black as night and crystal clear blue eyes an exact replica of Cole's, stared back at her in her mind's eye. Without having to be told she knew who she was.  
  
She was the one who caused her nightmares and the one who ruined her dreams. She was the one she saw when she looked at her husband, causing her to question his past. She was the dark fear that crawled in the pit of her stomach. She was Raven, Cole's daughter.  
  
She stopped the car without paying attention to where she was or why, but to the questions that raced through her mind. Was Raven real? Did Cole have another daughter out there somewhere? Was she missing her father at this very moment, wondering why he wasn't in her life? Or was she evil like her mother had been? Was she plotting revenge against her mother's murderers?  
  
Confusion swept over her as she sat down on a bench and brought her knees up to rest her chin on them. She sat staring off into space, thinking of what she was going to do about this baby that was surely growing inside her now. She couldn't, wouldn't, get an abortion. That was out of the question, and she'd never give a child up for anything.  
  
Suddenly she wondered why she was playing out her options when there was only one thing to do. She would have the baby, keep the baby and raise the baby. It wasn't as if she'd been raped and didn't know whom the father was. She knew who the father was, hell she was married to the father so why had she even considered abortion or adoption? She continued to sit and puzzle over the question a while longer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piper was rudely awakened early that same morning by the sharp ring of the telephone beside her bed. Sleepily she grabbed the telephone before one of the kids woke up and pressed the on/off button. "What?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Piper?" a worried male voice asked from the end of the line. She instantly recognized it as Cole's.  
  
"Cole, you're daughter is fine, stop worrying and spend some time with my sister. Believe me you won't get this offer again for a while," she told him before he had a chance to go on.  
  
"Piper, don't hang up!" he exclaimed as if he knew she were about to hang up on him.  
  
"What?" she asked more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Phoebe's gone, I don't know where she is and she doesn't have her cell with her," he said quickly enough to catch her attention.  
  
"What do you mean Phoebe's gone?" Piper repeated. "Why would she leave?"  
  
"She had a premonition and freaked out," he replied.  
  
"Well what did she see?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," he answered with a sigh.  
  
"Well that's not like her," Piper observed as she pulled herself into a sitting position and turned on the light. "Did she say anything?"  
  
"No, she just ran into the bathroom and wouldn't let me in. I fell asleep waiting for her to come out and the next thing I knew it was 2:30 and she was gone," he explained.  
  
"Why didn't you just shimmer into the bathroom then?" Piper asked as if it were the logical explanation.  
  
"I didn't want to scare her more than she already was," she heard him sigh. "Besides, I think whatever she saw had to do with me. I mean, she looked at me as if her world had fallen apart before her eyes. She was so scared Piper, I've never seen her that scared except when- when."  
  
He trailed off but she knew the time she was referring too. The night Bera stole her baby. "I know what you mean Cole. I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell you what she saw, she usually tells you before she tells me or Paige."  
  
"I know," he replied. "She was crying Piper, I could hear her crying through the door." It had broken his heart too, but he didn't tell her.  
  
Piper sighed and stood up, she couldn't sit still any longer. She needed to get up and move she needed to do something with her hands. She walked into the nursery and checked on the twins and Shawn. Finding them sound asleep she walked to the window and stared out into the night. The sky was clear and the tops of the trees swayed gently in a soft breeze. There was a full moon and it cast an eerie glow over the yard and trees, making it seem like a winter wonderland, without the snow.  
  
She surveyed her yard noting that she needed to cut the grass and plant some new flowers. She glanced over to the corner of the yard to a gliding bench surrounded by once lush wild flowers that had been slowly killed off with the coming frost. On the gliding bench she noticed the silhouette of a figure. It didn't move, it just sat, staring at the dead flowers.  
  
"Piper? Are you there?" Cole's voice snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," she answered. "Um, I've got to go, one of the kids woke up," she lied and clicked the on/off button again before he could protest.  
  
She walked quickly down the hall, making sure David and Patience were sleeping soundly and grabbing a baseball bat leaning against the wall as she hurried downstairs. She opened the back door with a loud creak, and looked to the corner of the yard where the figure still sat, unmoving as if it hadn't heard the door open. She tiptoed over, the bat raised and ready to defend her sons and nieces with her own life against the intruder.  
  
She'd nearly brought the bat bashing down onto the invader's head when she realized it was her sister. "Ohmigod! Phoebe!" she exclaimed. "God I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Phoebe asked jerking her head up to look at Piper. She couldn't see her face, for she was in the shadow of the moon behind her, but she could tell by her silhouette and stance that it was her. "Piper? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was checking on the twins when I looked out the window and saw someone sitting in my backyard," she indicated the baseball bat with a nod of her head and sat down on the gliding bench next to Phoebe. She tucked one leg under her and began rocking the chair back and forth slowly, waiting for Phoebe to speak.  
  
Phoebe gave a little snort. "An all powerful witch with the power to freeze, make things explode, slow down time and back track time, needs a baseball bat to protect her against someone sitting in her backyard?" Phoebe asked. "Right."  
  
"Don't ask it, was there," Piper shrugged. "So you wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Other than the fact that you're at my house at 2:30 in the morning, sitting outside and staring off into space?" she shook her head. "You tell me."  
  
Phoebe looked down, unable to come up with a response.  
  
"Cole called," she added. "He said you had a premonition wouldn't tell him anything. Said he woke up and you were gone, wanted me to keep an eye out for you."  
  
Again Phoebe didn't reply, she wasn't sure she was ready to tell anyone about Raven.  
  
"He thinks you're scared of him Phoebe," Piper added, hoping to get it out of Phoebe just why she had left the Loft in the middle of the night.  
  
"What? I'm not scared of him!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Why would he even think that?"  
  
"Well you did lock yourself in the bathroom to get away from him," Piper shrugged. "Maybe that has something to do with it."  
  
"I wasn't trying to get away from him," Phoebe corrected. "I was just. trying to be alone."  
  
"Because.?" she prompted.  
  
"Because. I needed to be alone?" she replied, unsure of her answer.  
  
Piper sighed. "So I'm guessing I'm gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"No Piper, it's just," Phoebe gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Sure you can, you've been telling me things since you learned to talk," Piper joked.  
  
"Not this," Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Phoebs, I'm your sister. I've known you since you were born and since you could speak you've told me everything. You told me about how you kissed Jeffrey Thompson in the janitor's closet in eight grade, you told me you got drunk on your prom night, and you lost your virginity to your high school boyfriend Kevan. We've always shared everything even poison ivy and the chicken pocks. We've been through hard times together and good ones. Now no matter what your secret is I will still stand by you and love you forever. You can tell me anything Phoebe, I'm your sister."  
  
Phoebe felt tears prick the back of her eyes for the thousandth time that night. She'd tell her part of it, but not all. "Bera told me she and Cole have a daughter and tonight I found out it's true." She'd managed to get it all out in one breath, before a flood of tears burst open.  
  
Piper stared in surprise at Phoebe. Whatever she'd expected to hear from Phoebe, this was a far cry from it. She wasn't exactly sure whether to feel angry or scared.  
  
"Wow, I so was not expecting that," Piper replied and took a deep breath. "Um, okay. W-we just have to think, Phoebe, think."  
  
Phoebe sniffled. "What do you think I've been doing for the past three hours?"  
  
"Right, sorry," Piper gave her a firm nod. "Um, Paige can make a vanquishing potion."  
  
"No," Phoebe shook her head. "I don't think I could kill her. Not knowing who she is."  
  
"Phoebe, she's Bera's daughter!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"She's Cole's daughter too," Phoebe countered. "I can't kill something that's apart of my husband. If you found out Leo had another child would you kill it?"  
  
Piper snorted. "If Leo had another kid I'd kill him."  
  
"In the literal sense Piper," Phoebe sighed.  
  
Piper was silent for a moment. "You're right, I couldn't do it. But you would do if for me." She paused to let her words sink in. "All those years ago- No Phoebe look at me," Piper demanded when her sister looked away. "I know you hate talking about it, but you should talk about if every once in a while. All those years ago, I killed Bera because I saw the way you reacted to what she told you. I was afraid that you would be so upset you couldn't think straight. I was afraid Bera would take that chance and kill you. But I also did it because I knew you would never forgive yourself for killing your daughter's birth mother. If she attacks and you can't kill her. Be warned that Paige and I will."  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. Piper's words had hit home, but she wasn't straying from her beliefs. "If you kill her Piper, I will never forgive you."  
  
"You've never forgiven me for killing Bera either," Piper replied.  
  
"I know," Phoebe nodded silently.  
  
Piper sighed. "Look, you can spend the night here tonight if you want. I'm sure Cole's had enough surprises for one night, he doesn't need to hear this tonight."  
  
Phoebe nodded and let Piper lead her into the Manor, where she immediately fell asleep next to her daughter and dreamt nightmares about the woman she knew as Raven, and who now had a face.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so tell me what you think, and all that other stuff. Remember I'm open to suggestions. Please Review and I'll update soon. 


	6. Let the truth be told

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I added a bunch of little things, took some things out added a couple big things. I gave it a bit more detail and changed the fight a little. I think it sounds better so just read it and then tell me what you think when your done. Let's try for more than one review shall we?  
  
Piper woke much later the next morning than she usually did and trudged her way downstairs. She felt groggy and if she didn't have a cup of coffee she'd be grumpy for the rest of the day. As she entered the kitchen she headed straight for the coffee machine, barely acknowledging the fact that her husband was sitting at the head of the table with the twins in high chairs and Shawn in his lap.  
  
"Well you don't look too good," he observed.  
  
She almost cursed at him, but stopped herself in time to remember the three pairs of virgin ears sitting around the table. Since she couldn't very well tell Leo Phoebe's dilemma without Phoebe's consent, she decided to stick with the safest route. "How was your night?"  
  
Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Coulda' been better. Phoebe already left and took Patience with her. Wanna tell me why she spent the night?"  
  
"Ya' know I'd love to, but that's something Phoebe's gonna have to tell everyone in her own time," Piper shook her head and reveled in the first sip of her daily coffee. "You're a God," she complimented Leo's cooking skills, however elementary they were.  
  
Leo ignored her last comment and focused on the first. "Is she all right? Did something happen with her and Cole last night?"  
  
"I don't know what to make of the situation Leo, I just know I have mixed feelings on the subject, and Phoebe. Well Phoebe's just plain confused," Piper shrugged.  
  
"Tell me Piper, I might be able to help," Leo pleaded. He knew it was a lost cause, asking Piper to tell him something Phoebe should. She may have mood swings and a short temper, but her loyalty to her family was something she took serious. She'd never tell a secret unless it threatened someone's life.  
  
Piper stared at him, worrying her lip. She shouldn't tell him, but it was a dangerous dilemma her sister was in, and everyone knew the story, everyone was there, with the acceptation of Glenn, but he knew never the less. Still, this was Phoebe's dilemma, and she had some time yet before she'd have to tell, for she would soon, but not soon enough. If Phoebe didn't tell, then she would be forced to tell them herself. Either way it would get out. She sighed. "I can't, Phoebe's gotta be the one. She'll tell everyone together in her own time." With that she walked out of the kitchen, fearing she might just spill the beans if she stayed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Phoebe unlocked the door, holding Patience's hand in one hand and her briefcase in the other. She let go of Patience's hand once the door was open and her daughter raced inside. She let her briefcase fall beside the table near the door for the moment and went immediately into the kitchen for an aspirin. Her head was pounding as if someone were beating her in the head with a sledgehammer.  
  
"Daddy!" Patience exclaimed as she ran upstairs and into the open office of the loft. "You're home!"  
  
Phoebe froze and nearly dropped the glass of water in the sink as she looked up into the eyes of the husband she'd managed to avoid for almost a week. His arms were wrapped around his daughter in a bear hug, but his eyes stayed on her, distant and un-welcoming. "Hey Princess, how was your day?" he asked, turning his attention back to his daughter.  
  
"Great!" Patience exclaimed with enthusiasm. "We made pictures of our families today." She pulled her painting out of her book bag and held it up proudly for Cole to examine.  
  
Cole took the picture from her and studied it noting the three sisters, Leo, Glenn and himself, the cousins and Patience on the side. "Awe it's the best painting in the world Princess!" he exclaimed ignoring the smears of paint and the fact that the heads were larger than the sun. It was a perfectly good painting for a three-year-old, and a masterpiece in his eyes. "Let's hang it right here," he hung it on the wall beside the stairs with thumbtacks in his desk.  
  
"That way everyone'll see it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly," he gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled away. "Now how about you go play while mommy and I have a talk?"  
  
Patience nodded and skipped off into the playroom opposite the master bedroom.  
  
Cole slowly stood up from his squatting position, his eyes following Phoebe as she mulled around the kitchen, intentionally avoiding his gaze. She could feel his anger flowing through her before he said a word thanks to her newest power, empathy.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he hit the final stair and she pulled out a package of frozen ground beef.  
  
"Cooking dinner," she replied, still avoiding his gaze and trying to keep her tone light and aloof.  
  
"Tonight's family dinner night, remember?" he reminded her.  
  
"Damn," she sighed as she'd already opened the package.  
  
"Don't curse," he warned. "Patience is upstairs." She didn't say anything, but he watched as she pulled a ziplock out of the cabinet and put the meat inside. "We need to talk Phoebe," he suggested following her every move.  
  
"About?" she inquired, knowing full well what he ment.  
  
"You know what I mean Phoebe. This has gone on long enough, tell me what's going on with you," he said not as a request, but a demand. "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you," she lied.  
  
"Oh yeah, then how come we haven't spoken in a week? How come you haven't slept in our bed since you had that premonition? Was it that fucking bad Phoebe?" he asked, his voice slowly progressing into a yell. "Huh? Was it?"  
  
She whirled around nearly bumping into him. "Stop," she told him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Stop what? Yelling?" he demanded. "Why would I stop when this is the only way I can get you to respond to anything I say?"  
  
"Patience is upstairs!" she reminded him, her own temper was starting to boil and unnecessary tears were rising within her.  
  
"Tell me what you saw Phoebe!" he yelled ignoring her protests.  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready!" she contoured.  
  
"No, you'll tell me now," he commanded.  
  
"I can't talk to you right now!" she yelled back and pushed past him fully intending to race upstairs. She made it halfway to the stairs before he grabbed her arm and yanked her back to face him.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? It couldn't have been that horrible!" he asked.  
  
"Yes it was!" she screamed and yanked her arm out of his grip. "You don't know what I saw, so don't pretend like you do when you know nothing!" A few tears spilled down her cheeks in spite of her attempt to hold them back and she let herself sit down on the couch of the living room and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
"Then you should tell me and I'll make it right!" he replied. He was still yelling but not as loudly as before.  
  
"If I tell you everything you'll hate me," she answered in as close to a calm voice as she could manage, but her voice wavered with the force of the tears that threatened.  
  
He stopped and stared at her, shocked by her words. "I'll never hate you Phoebe, never," he said softly, sitting down next to her. "Tell me what's got you scared of me Honey. I need to know so I can make it right. I will make it right."  
  
"Piper's going to kill us if we're late," she said in a last attempt to redirect the conversation.  
  
"She'll understand," he replied and took one of her hands in his for she was shacking terribly. He let his thumb stroke the back of her hand gently, a silent urging for her to continue.  
  
Phoebe stared at him while a battle went on inside her. Should she tell him just that she was pregnant? or all of it? The battle raged on, but in the end the whole truth won. "I-I'm pregnant Cole, that's what I saw in my premonition. I saw myself pregnant, I saw myself give birth. To a girl, a beautiful baby girl," she explained.  
  
His eyes twinkled with happiness and he started to open his mouth, but she stopped him. She could feel his happiness and she couldn't bare the thought of crushing it with her next words but it had to be done, he wanted the truth.  
  
"I'm not done. Please hear me out before you decide whether you're happy or angry." He nodded slowly, but his eyes still twinkled and his mouth was twitching as if he were ready to burst into a smile.  
  
"Everyone knows Bera told me something that night, and I've never been able to tell anyone what it was, least of all you. But I guess I have to now," she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "Cole, you have another daughter. She's yours and Bera's and her name is Raven. I was never sure if Bera was lying or not, but now I'm sure. I saw her Cole, she was stealing our baby." She waited a few seconds before looking up.  
  
When she did she was completely and utterly confused, he looked guilty. Her eyes pricked with tears again as she realized the truth. "You knew all along, didn't you?"  
  
"I should've told you," he nodded slowly. "I shouldn't have let you find out that way, not from her. But I wasn't sure I believed it myself. I was 16 Phoebe, I didn't think I was capable of getting a woman pregnant."  
  
"That's why you knew who she was, and all that stuff about her. You knew where her layer was. because you'd been there before?" Phoebe repeated. She wouldn't cry, she would NOT cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," he nodded and hung his head. "I could come up with a million excuses, but none of them would make what happened right."  
  
"You're right," Phoebe agreed quietly. She surprised herself and him by putting her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. "But you were young," she gave a little laugh, "and you were horny. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen."  
  
It made him smile, but inside he still felt guilty for the million things he'd done wrong, and most of all, for all the pain he'd caused Phoebe. He shouldn't have been such an ass and demanded she tell him. He'd made her cry, something he'd promised he'd never do in his wedding vows, and he'd made her question him. Most of all he was pissed that Bera had had the nerve to tell Phoebe. "What are we going to do now?" he asked as a long silence fell upon them.  
  
Phoebe lifted her shoulders and let them fall carelessly. "I don't know, but we'll get through this. We've been through tougher jams than this before. We'll find a way."  
  
He nodded in agreement then reached over and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm so sorry I never told you," he whispered.  
  
"It's okay Cole," she replied.  
  
"And I'm sorry you found out through her," he added.  
  
"It's okay," she repeated.  
  
"And-" he started to say he was sorry for yelling but she stopped him by placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"It's okay Cole, everything's okay," she told him firmly. He sighed and nodded, then let her rest her head on his shoulder, content just to hold her for the moment. God, he loved this woman with all his heart. He'd never ment to hurt her, to make her cry, but he did and that didn't sit well with him. He'd make it up to her some how, some way.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Patience asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Together they looked over at their daughter's tear streaked face. "Oh, Sweety, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned as she walked over to them wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Are you guys still fighting?" she asked, coming to stand in front of them with Pooh tucked under her arm.  
  
"No Princess, we're not fighting anymore," Cole told her and pulled her gently into his lap. "But Mommy and I want to tell you something," he looked to Phoebe for support and she smiled and gave him a slight nod. "You're going to be a big sister. Mommy's going to have a baby."  
  
Patience stared for a moment as if she didn't understand, but then she smiled brightly. "I'm gonna have a little sister I can play with?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. "Yes you are Sweety."  
  
"Cool!!!" she exclaimed happily. "When's she coming?"  
  
"Oh it'll be a while, Princess, but she'll be here soon enough," Cole explained, smiling at his daughter's innocence.  
  
Patience frowned, but still looked every bit as cute as she did when she smiled. "Well if I'm gonna have to wait then can we go eat now? I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll shimmer us," Cole suggested. He took Pooh out of Patience's arms and set him gently on the table, then picked her up into his arms. He stood up and so did Phoebe, then he wrapped his arms around her and smiled, giving her a loving squeeze. She smiled in return as she felt herself disappearing. The vision of the loft was replaced with the kitchen on the Manor of her childhood home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I hope that's better than the last chapter 5 I had up. Please review and tell me yes or no. Bye! 


	7. My little sister

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, this is a little long but I wanted to add a bit more with Paige and also with Brendan. You'll get a bit more introduced to him and the villain of the story as well hint hint. Well on with the story!  
  
Paige drummed her fingers on the table at the restaurant in boredom as she and the family waited patiently for Phoebe, Cole and Patience to arrive. They weren't that late, but Piper was carrying on as if they were five hours late instead of fifteen minutes. Paige noticed the anxious expression in Piper's eyes but disregarded it believing it was simply because she was worried.  
  
She glanced over at the twins and smiled. Darcy was sleeping peacefully in her highchair, a little drool sneaking its way out the corner of her mouth. Danielle, the more hyper active of the two, was staring curiously at a young boy at the next table. Together they studied each other with a keen interest, until Danielle got bored and turned to face her mother. Seeing that her mother was watching her she smiled broadly exposing a mouth not quiet full of teeth yet.  
  
Both twins wore green velvet dresses with lace bodices, lacy white socks and black patent Mary Janes. The outfit came with matching green headbands, but neither of the twins had enough hair yet for the headbands to do much good. In her opinion, and several others, they looked exactly like her. If she held her own baby picture up next to theirs, you'd never know who was who. Except that the girls had Glenn's eyes, a gorgeous honey color she'd kill to have instead of her dark brown.  
  
So it seemed all the Halliwell children were going to be heart breakers. David most of all. He looked like his father, but with a sturdier build and his eyes were bluer. In a suit and tie he looked like an angle though being his Aunt she knew different. Shawn looked a lot like Leo as well, but he had Piper's dark brown hair and his grandma's mocha eyes. He still possessed baby fat here and there, but from what she could tell it was slowly fading away.  
  
Patience would be as beautiful as Phoebe, no doubt in her mind, though the only similarity between them was their structures. She had the face and rail thin body Phoebe had had as a child, but she had auburn hair and Cole's bright blue eyes. Where the auburn hair came from no one knew. It was most likely from Cole's side, for there had only been brunettes and raven heads in the Halliwell family for generations, and before it had been blondes.  
  
A waiter came up between her and Glenn and pulled out a note pad. "Would you like to order now?" he asked flashing an annoyed smile at them.  
  
"No, we're waiting for three more," Leo replied.  
  
"Well my manager has asked me to inform you that if the rest of your party doesn't arrive soon, we'll have to take away that extra table for other customers," he answered indicating the three tables it took to make one big enough for their whole party.  
  
"They'll be here," Piper snapped annoyed with the waiter.  
  
"They are here," Paige corrected her and waved a hand to Phoebe, Cole and Patience as they walked in the door.  
  
The waiter looked up and studied the three. Then sighed frustrated and walked away.  
  
"Hey, sorry we're late," Phoebe apologized as Cole pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.  
  
"Boy you three look. happy," Glenn observed.  
  
"Can I tell them mommy? Please?" Patience begged with a perfectly pitiful look.  
  
Cole and Phoebe looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Patience squealed with delight and glanced around the table to make sure everyone was watching her. She cleared her throat loudly smiling broadly. "I'm gonna be a big sister!" she exclaimed loudly enough for the other tables sitting around theirs to hear.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Paige and Piper exclaimed together.  
  
"That's great!" Leo exclaimed as his wife shrieked with delight.  
  
"Great? It's awesome!" Paige corrected.  
  
"Congratulations!" Glenn added with a goofy grin.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Piper exclaimed again. "I can't believe it! I thought you said no more?"  
  
"Well it happened and so," Phoebe trailed off and shrugged as Cole wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Phoebe watched as the family with an acceptation of the kids all chatted happily about the news and continued to congratulate her. She smiled in return feeling happier than she'd felt in a while, but still the deep fear of what she hadn't told them crawled around in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Piper would figure it all out soon enough, for she was smart and logical and could put two and two together. But she felt a little guilty as she watched Paige, ecstatic with happiness, chatter on, not knowing anything about Raven. It had always been a hard thing for Paige to accept that Phoebe naturally told Piper everything. Paige had let her know that she was hurt Phoebe felt she couldn't tell her things as she did Piper, and Phoebe had tried to tell Paige first, but it didn't always turn out that way. It was still an instinct to go to the one who'd been there her whole life.  
  
The rest of the dinner consisted of everyone talking about the new family member to be. Paige had proclaimed it better be a girl and Phoebe had assured her it was. Piper had insisted that Phoebe name her another virtue like she had Patience. And Phoebe had explained that she'd picked Patience because that's what it had taken to get her back. All the while the guys grumbled about being way too out numbered by women and little girls.  
  
The end came quickly and everyone hugged and kissed and complained about the fact that this was the only time the whole family saw each other and that they needed another dinner on Tuesdays. Finally they all went their separate ways, Leo, Piper and the boys to their mini van. Paige, Glenn and Dee-Dee went to their waiting Limo. And lastly Phoebe, Cole and Patience went to the back of the restaurant to shimmer out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"These dinner's are always fun," Piper sighed happily as she climbed into the passenger seat after buckling Shawn into his car seat.  
  
Leo smiled as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "You know what I noticed while we were there?" he asked. Piper shook her head so he continued. "We're always at that restaurant when someone makes a big announcement. Like last week we were there when Paige and Glenn announced they're going to adopt, and then tonight."  
  
"We announced I was pregnant with Shawn there and Paige with Dee-Dee too." Piper observed. "Maybe we should begin to expect surprises when we go there."  
  
Leo shrugged and Piper remained silent staring out the window into the night. "Whatcha' thinkin'?" he asked.  
  
"Was it just me or did Phoebe seem a little distracted?" she asked turning to him and trying to keep her voice low for the boys were asleep in back.  
  
"She was distracted," Leo nodded.  
  
"I knew it wasn't just me!"  
  
"The question now is why?" Leo pointed out.  
  
"I'll find out," Piper shrugged.  
  
"I know you will," Leo replied and smiled at the determined look on his wife's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brennan Price looked up as she entered the office and smiled to himself. She was about the most perfect woman in the world in his opinion. Her shape and form reminded him of his mother, strange he knew, but his mother had been a beautiful woman. They both possessed long flowing hair, neither were very tall and were more curvaceous than most, though his mother was probably a bit more rounded.  
  
Today she wore a pair of black slacks and an emerald green blouse. A very nice choice in his opinion, classic, yet subtly sexy. She approached him, flashed him a smile and he nearly melted on the spot. What the woman could do to him!  
  
She started to open her mouth to tell him something but abruptly stopped. "I- can I talk to you in a minute?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a nod. "Are you okay?" he asked as he studied her. She was looking down, avoiding his gaze purposely, and was fidgeting with the strap of her purse.  
  
Her head snapped up instantly. "Yeah," she replied a little too quickly. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine," she corrected herself a bit more smoothly.  
  
"Right," he nodded still not believing her. "I'll see you in my office in five minutes. She nodded and walked back to her office rather quickly and shifted her purse to cover her butt as if she knew he was admiring it.  
  
He slowly made his way back to his office wondering why Phoebe was not herself today and reminding his employees about the remembrance issue for September 11th they were making for tomorrow's issue. He chuckled to himself as he assigned one of them to write a column updating the people on the hunt for Osama Bin Laden. The stupid humans didn't know the man wasn't even a man at all, he was a demon and was currently hiding out in the underworld. In fact, he'd even let the guy stay with him a night or two after the attack itself happened.  
  
As he entered his office he came up with a plan. As he closed the door behind himself he gave a quick glance around and lowered the blinds then locked the door. Once he was certain he was alone and wouldn't be disturbed he went behind his desk and settled into the chair comfortably.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on Phoebe then opened his eyes again, which had turned a pure white. Soon he was flying through the maze of memories that was Phoebe's mind, searching for a clue as to why she was so nervous. He came to a halt as he felt a memory slip by that had a different feel to it than the others.  
  
This isn't right, he though to himself as he dove into the memory. This felt strong and powerful, what was Phoebe doing with a memory that possessed power? He opened the memory and watched as the scene folded out in front of him. Through her eyes he saw her husband, Cole, he saw her hands take off his shirt. He quickly fast forwarded not particularly wanting to see the two make love from Phoebe's point-of-view, he'd much rather it be Cole's. He stopped and backed up as the scene instantly changed.  
  
He was looking up into the sky changing colors from night to day and back again, over and over. He looked down through Phoebe's eyes as she did and watched as her stomach grew with a child within her. Soon another scene replaced this and he was looking up into the faces of several people, he could only assume were her family for Cole's was the only one he recognized. He felt a quick sharp pain and heard her scream, then was suddenly sitting up and a baby was in Phoebe's arms. A little baby girl sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
  
Then something he couldn't quiet understand happened. His younger sister Raven appeared in the middle of the hospital room and snatched the baby out of Phoebe's arms. Puzzled he watched as Raven disappeared with the baby and felt Phoebe's grief for a brief instant before he was pulled out of the memory and was back in his office.  
  
Shakily he shook off the dizziness and his eyes returned to their normal, emerald color. "Weird," he mumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes. "That shouldn't have happened," he thought aloud to himself. He sighed. Phoebe was pregnant. Too bad, the though, though it wasn't all that bad. He could easily get rid of it, but he wasn't about to until he did a little more research.  
  
He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the number of his sister's apartment. He was taking a chance trying her there, but he couldn't risk going to the Underworld until the workday was over.  
  
"Hello?" he heard his half-sister's fake southern drawl as she answered the phone.  
  
He smiled to himself. "Well howdy there little sister Raven," he replied in his best impression of a southerner.  
  
She sighed and gave a little laugh. "Brennan? I'd almost given up hope!" she exclaimed in her real voice this time. He couldn't help but notice the hint of sexiness in her voice, something their mother had taught all her children. It was a subtle tone, one that none of them really noticed after it had been implied, but Brennan always noticed, he noticed everything.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've been busy workin' my way up in the human world," he explained, truly sorry he hadn't kept in touch. Most all of his brother's and sister's had lost touch over the last few years after their mother's death. "Listen, I was wondering if you're working on any plans lately?" he asked.  
  
"Well I've located a few potential candidates, but Jade beat me to one of them," she replied referring to her older half-sister. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Is Phoebe Turner on your list?" he asked.  
  
"Phoebe Turner?" she repeated. "Nope, never heard of her. Why?"  
  
He started to answer but there was a knock on the door. He made a quick turn of his wrist and the door unlocked just as the person reached for the handle.  
  
The door opened and Phoebe stepped in. "Oh, sorry I'll come back later," she said and took a step back to leave.  
  
"Oh, it's fine, stay," he told her and turned his attention back to Raven. "Hold on a minute okay?" He waved her in the rest of the way and pointed to a chair. She shut the door but didn't sit down. She said she would and he turned his attention back to Phoebe. "What's up?"  
  
"I just thought I'd give you notice that I'm pregnant," she replied.  
  
"Pregnant?" he repeated trying to sound surprised. "That's great, when are you due?"  
  
"Due?" she repeated. She paused as she calculated in her head the date, "June?"  
  
He nodded and scribbled it down on a note pad. "All right thanks."  
  
"Oh, and I was wondering if you could keep it just between us," she added as she stood.  
  
He sensed there was more to the story so he probed a little. "Why are you keeping something you can't hide a secret?"  
  
"I-I've had a couple miscarriages. I just don't want people to get over excited if it happens again," she replied after a moment. She didn't wait for a response and slipped out of the room quickly.  
  
Well that was definitely a lie he observed. He turned his attention back to his sister as she spoke. "Lier!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You sensed it too huh?" he nodded to himself.  
  
"Oh please, that woman needs some serious lessons," Raven laughed. "Okay so anyway about this Turner woman?"  
  
"That was her, she's pregnant and I was just reading her memories when I came across one with you in it," he explained.  
  
"Really now? What was I doing?" she asked.  
  
"Stealing her baby," he replied.  
  
"I've never stolen a baby from anyone by that name before," she replied after a moment of thought.  
  
"Well that's not the thing. I don't think it was the past," he rationalized.  
  
"So it was a powerful memory then?" she said understanding what he was saying perfectly.  
  
"Exactly!" he exclaimed.  
  
"She's a witch then, it's the only explanation, or a being of power. Whichever," Raven replied and he could hear her munching on something crunchy. "Hey, can I steal the baby?" she asked.  
  
"No Raven, you can't steal her baby," he said sternly only then realizing the window of opportunity he'd opened for her. He hated to slam it shut in her face, but he'd already decided he was going to figure out why his sister was in Phoebe's mind before taking anymore steps.  
  
"You like her, I can tell," she said through a mouth full of whatever she was eating.  
  
"Geeze, Rave, you should see her!" he exclaimed. "I'm 'bout to go kill her husband and take her for my own."  
  
"Husbands've never stopped you before," she pointed out.  
  
"This is different," he sighed. "Listen, it was nice talking to you but I've gotta' go. I'll see you."  
  
"All right, bye," she said.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed before she could hang up the phone. "Remember what I said, no one can steal her baby. Not you or our sisters, no nieces or daughters, no one."  
  
He heard her grumbling protests as he hung up the phone and smiled. He'd known she was planning it for he'd read her mind as she said bye to him.  
  
A nifty little gift he'd inherited from his father, whomever he was. Most of his siblings didn't know who their father was, he didn't even think his mother knew half of them. Out of his 13 brothers and sisters maybe three of them new their real father, but it didn't really matter. None of them really cared who he was, just as long as he didn't show up to ruin things.  
  
It was obvious for some of them who their father was. Morgan, with her powers and pointy ears it was obvious her father was Ferris, the King of the Elves. Damion, the eldest of them all, his father was Ares the Greek God of War. He was several thousand years old contributing to his cranky, violent nature. His father was still alive, so it was rumored, but just after Damion had been born the first Source came to power and all Greek and Roman gods went into hiding.  
  
The last one of them that knew who their was father was Raven. She was the daughter of a powerful demon named Bethazar, her mother had proudly told them all that. It was proven correct when she was but a few days old when she transformed into a small red demon child with black markings and threw energy balls at everyone who made her angry. His mother had been gitty with happiness, but he and his eleven brothers and sisters, at the time, kept a safe distance from the temperamental child. It had also been obvious from that day on Raven was their mother's favorite.  
  
No one else knew for sure who their father was, but he, Skye, Saige and the youngest Kate, had an idea who their sire was. None had a real interest in finding out for sure, so they just left it at that.  
  
He pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced at the clock on the wall. He'd been thinking about his family for a full fifteen minutes! He jumped up and headed out of his office to remind his employees to get to work and to yell at those who didn't obey.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I was just wondering if any of you guys have noticed if Brennan is sometimes spelled Brendan? My computer does this thing where it automatically corrects it and I was reading my copy and noticed sometimes it's spelled differently. Sorry about that, I'll try and fix it. Oh and thanks for the ONE review last chapter. Remember you guys are the ones that give me inspiration to keep on writing and if you don't review then I get sad and think you don't like it and then I won't even continue with the story. So PLEASE review!!!!! Oh and my friend wants me to let you all know that she helps me with the story too. I'm giving you credit Raven so you can stop whining now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
